


I have no idea what to call this. Can I change the title later?

by SuperRandom1217



Category: Original Work
Genre: Errrr... I'll add more tags later., F/M, I AM SO STUPID., Implied/Referenced Incest, Randomness, Slow Romance, VERY SUPER RANDOM., Why did I write this again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRandom1217/pseuds/SuperRandom1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes has to come don't they?</p><p>I can't summarise the stories (*.*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have no idea what to call this. Can I change the title later?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I can actually not update to one year. Because I'm not creative and smart. And I usually branch off to other stuff instead and I have school. All excuses have been now told. Proceed if you are ready.
> 
> Heya. Name's SuperRandom. Cuz I really am. ...I honestly don't have anything left to say as the warning told you everything I was supposed to say. See ya if you can make through the sea of wrong grammar and tenses. I really appreciate that you're reading this! : )

' _Say where's my shame,_

_When I call your name,'_

"Hn..."  'What are those lyrics suppose to mean anyways?'

_'So please, don't set me free,_

_I'm as heavy, as can be,_

_I will do you harm,_

_I will break my arm,_

_I'm a victim of your charms,'_

Sitting on her bed, she listened to the CD, slowly drifting into sleep as the music slowly guiding her into the realm of dreams.

'Why did I even buy this? The lyrics doesn't really make sense.' She's got the love part down but the rest, it only left her confused.

_'I want to be dead,_

_When I'm in bed,_

_I can be so mean,_

_You can beat me,'_

'Can I beat you until you tell me what every lyric mean?' She has many faces, sarcastic, shy, mean, fearless, kind, and many more. She is the embodiment of randomness itself. She can be so random, so she knows quite a lot of things than her face tells.

_'I would like to shame you,_

_I would like to blame you,_

_Just because of my love to you,'_

She was getting more and more frustrated as she got more confused by the lyrics.

_'And love itself is... Just as innocent as roses in May,'_

 

 

Just one more confusing lyric, and her frustration throughout the day will make her snap.

 

_'I know nothing... Can drive it away,'_

'Ok...? Not too confusing.' As she thought the lyrics are going to be better, it just takes the wrong turn.

 

_'Though love itself is... Just as brief as a candle in the wind,'_

 

This is it.

 

She slams her headphones into her bed, and stomps out of the room. She needed a refresher, it's definitely not a good day for her.

 

Nothing just ever likes to go in her way, isn't it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> So you survived? I'm impressed!
> 
> I think this song will play a bit significance to the plot later on, so I used it. No need to guess, it's just me trying to telling you that there's a love journey ahead.
> 
> Thank you for surviving through this, I hope you're prepared for the frustration of waiting for a update, the grammar error and me. Once again, thank you : )
> 
> Oh and by the way, this is actually a song from a game. It's called Love Suicide from a game called Rule of Rose. It's beautiful but the lyrics may be a bit weird and the singer's voice is a bit weird too, but for people who likes beautiful game songs, I guess I recommend it : )


End file.
